Go to sleep, Jack
by EclipseMeow
Summary: Ashi and Jack are searching for the sword, but decide to rest another day. Ashi notices Jack hasn't been sleeping, so she decides to help him out. Rated M for smut and a bit of fluff.


It was just starting to become night. The sun slowly began to set, changing the sky from a bright orange to a mystique blue.

Jack had started a fire a few minutes ago, the light crackling brought warmth to Ashi's body. he ran a hand along her arm, letting out a soft sigh to the warmth brought to her skin. The samurai was kneeling beside the fire, poking it with a stick to shift the wood the fire was burning. He paused in his actions; glancing up at Ashi. "Are you still cold?" He asked her.

Ashi gave him a slight smile, it's been a few days since she had saved him from killing himself. They have been in search for the sword for a few days now. Since then, Jack always made sure Ashi was comfortable during their travels.

"I'm getting warmer." She reassured him.

Jack gave her a small smile, nodding his head and tossing the stick he was using into the fire. He then got up and sat beside Ashi on the fallen log she had been sitting on. He let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair as he watched the fire. His eyes were tired looking, dark circles had formed on them from lack of sleep. While Jack was saved from killing himself, he still seemed very...troubled. Ashi frowned, tilting her head a bit in thought. "...Are you going to sleep tonight?" She asked after a moment.

Jack glanced at her, before looking away and shrugging. "It is best that I keep watch." He replied curtly. Ashi grunted, raising an eyebrow at him and sighing after a moment of doing so. She knew Jack hasn't been sleeping, he keeps making excuses on why he cannot sleep. Him keeping watch was his main go to. Ashi put a hand on his shoulder, a frown clear on her face. "You haven't slept well in _days_." She argued. "I can keep watch tonight, you need your sleep." She whispered. Jack frowned a bit, slowly shaking his head and closing his eyes. "Ashi, It is fine. You don't need to worry about me." Ashi scoffed. "Really now?" She said, raising an eyebrow and starring into his eyes. "Tell me what's bothering you Sam-...Jack." She whispered. Jack in return said nothing, he just kept his gaze on the fire. Finally, after what seemed like minutes of silence, he spoke. "I just keep having nightmares." He murmured, "Not exactly the same ones. But they always have Aku in them." He gripped his knees, letting out a soft sigh. "I'm just...worried. Of what is to come." Ashi watched him, letting out a sigh.

"You still need your sleep. How do you expect to fight Aku when you can barely stand by yourself?" She asked, giving him a slight smile to hopefully lighten the mood. She gently took his hands, "Come on, lay down." Jack starred at her, before letting out a soft laugh and slowly getting up. He sat down on the soft ground, leaning against the log as Ashi stayed standing up, letting go of his hands. "You know... I don't think I ever mentioned what you're wearing looks good on you." He whispered, giving her a slight smile.

Ashi blinked, a slight blush forming on her cheeks as she scoffed and looked away, a smile showed how she truly felt. "Oh, hush." She said, sitting down beside him and looking at the fire. "Are you going to go to sleep now?" "Nope."

Ashi groaned, leaning her head back onto the log and looking at him with a frown. "Fine, Samurai. I see how it is. You're always a challenge. I'll figure out a way to make you sleep." Jack chuckled, looking off at the fire. "Good luck with that." He whispered quietly.

The first thing Ashi tried was making their beds _really_ comfortable, it felt so soft and plush that even she was wanting to sleep. She yawned loudly, hoping to get the Samurai's attention and hopefully making him feel sleepy himself. "Mm~! This feels so nice." She cooed quietly, resting her head on the sheets she had brought out, looking up at Jack who had glanced at her but returned his gaze back to the fire. Ashi groaned. "Come on! You don't have to be such a jerk about it." She grumbled, getting up and going into the woods.

It had been about an hour until she came back, she didn't talk to Jack when she did, she just started to cook some sort of bird. Jack watched her with a raised eyebrow, before chuckling and looking off into the forest. He was lost in his thoughts when Ashi plopped a bird leg in front of him. He blinked, taking it and bowing his head. "Thank you." As he began eating Ashi sat right in front of him, starring at him with narrowed eyes until he finished. He put the bone on the ground, crossing his arms over his gut and sighing.

"Tired yet?"

"Nope."

Ashi clenched her teeth, getting back up and looking around. _What to do, what to do..._

Ashi paused, glancing at Jack, her eyes narrowed. He wasn't paying attention to her, he was just looking off at the stars. Good. She had one idea left.

Jack was silently counting the stars in his head, looking off into the pretty night sky up until something heavy was placed in his lap. He grunted, looking back to see-

"A-ashi?" He muttered, his eyes widening as the girl sat in his lap. She had a sheet around her body, her gaze shifting to the ground. She had a look of innocence on her. "...I was getting cold again." She snuggled against him, resting her head under his chin. Jack sat in shock for a minute, before slowly wrapping his arms around her waist over the sheet. "...What are you playing at?" He murmured. Ashi shrugged quietly, "I gave up, If you're going to stay awake you could at least hold me while you do that." Jack blinked a few times, before sighing and leaning back. "...I suppose this isn't a problem." He said after a moment.

Ashi was enjoying being held more than she thought she was going to enjoy, but she wasn't here just for that. She knew this alone wouldn't get Jack asleep. She slowly sat up some, sliding off the sheet she had around her a little bit. Revealing her bare chest. She shivered at the cold, but held her position, her eyes starring into Jack's. Jack's eyes were wide, he glanced at her chest for a second before quickly looking away. "A-ashi! I-...Your..a-ah...Uhm.." He trailed off in a spurt of stutters, making Ashi laugh very softly. He could be so cute sometimes. She tilted her head a bit, her eyes soft and playful. "It's okay to look, Samurai." She murmured gently, but Jack wouldn't look.

She scoffed quietly, slowly grabbing his hands and placing them on her breasts, making him grunt. She leaned into the hold, pressing her lips lightly to his neck. "I said it was okay."

Jack breathed out shakily, slowly glancing at Ashi and looking at his hands. Which were still placed on her chest. Her lower half was still covered with the sheet. "I-..." "Just relax, Samurai, this will help you become less stressed." She ran a finger along his hair, moving to his jawline and slowly gripping his chin. She leaned up, placing her lips on his for a soft kiss. Jack was frozen for a second, before slowly his own needs began to push through; and he began to kiss Ashi back. Ashi smiled into the kiss, tilting her head a bit to kiss Jack even more. She parted her lips, allowing him to deepen it if he wanted to. Which he did. He grunted quietly as they made out, his body slowly becoming more and more apparent how much he needed and wanted this. His hands, which were still on Ashi's breasts, began to gently grope and touch the boobs that were under them. Ashi pulled away slightly to let out a gentle gasp when he began to do that. She bit her lip, looking at him with a flushed face.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle. "What happened? You're suddenly so shy now." Ashi narrowed her eyes and let out a gentle little growl, moving her head to his neck and suddenly began to bite and suck on it. He paused, letting out a soft gasp at the feeling and groping her a bit harder.

Ashi pulled back, grinning at the bruised skin and bite marks now riddled along his neck. She hummed playfully, wiggling her hips in a slow teasing manor as she did so. "My, my, Samurai..." She looked up at him. "Who knew you..c-could be good at this." She breathed out, licking her lips and running her finger along one of the hickeys she had made. Jack only let out a shaky breath in reply, his gaze reaching hers. "M...may I see, the rest of you...?" He whispered out. Ashi smiled a bit, "And yet still so thoughtful." She whispered, removing the sheet from her body and resting her hands on his chest. Jack starred for a moment, before looking into her eyes yet again. "...You're beautiful."

Ashi paused, her eyes softening as she let out a small nervous laugh. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself close and kissing his lips for a moment. "...Thank you." She whispered, slowly grabbing his hands and placing it on her hips. He moved his hands down to her ass, slowly gripping it and pulling her close. By now, Ashi could feel his member under her, hard from all the foreplay they had been doing. She looked down at him, slowly grinding her hips onto him. He gasped out, leaning his head back. "Mmm..A-ashi.." He whispered. Ashi grunted, "M-mm...Say my name again, Samurai.." She gripped his hair with her hands, moving her hips along him as he parted his lips. "A-ashi!" Ashi, who was now very hot herself was getting impatient, she moved a bit and basically ripped off his bottoms, making him grunt. "I don't exactly have a-another pai-" "Not now." She interrupted him with a kiss, french kissing him as she grasped the base of his member.

Jack let out a tiny grunt, keeping quiet as Ashi giggled. "Mmm, not so noisy; Samurai?" She whispered, slowly moving her body down and slowly licking up his member to the tip, keeping it close to her lips as she grinned. He gasped out, letting out a shudder as he closed her eyes. Ashi grinned, of course Jack needed to give her yet another challenge. She moved close to him, moving her lips to his ear and whispering, "I'm going to make you _scream,_ Samurai." She breathed out. She could feel Jack shudder against her, making her want to truly make the man under her moan.

She slid back down and pushed Jack's member into her mouth. She closed her eyes, focusing on pleasuring him as she bobbed her head up and down. Jack moaned quietly, grabbing Ashi's hair and tugging it a bit. Ashi pulled back to breath, panting heavily and giggling at his little hair tug. "Mm, trying to control me?" She mused quietly, trying to tug back only for Jack to tug her forward again. She grunted out, her eyes riddled with lust as she obediently moved back down to continue pleasuring him.

After a few moments of bobbing her head up and down, she pulled back to look into his eyes, "I-i want you in me." She said suddenly, in which Jack let go of her hair and she climbed into his lap, resting her knees on either side of him as Jack positioned himself for her. She lowered herself down, letting out a loud gasp before pausing, getting used to having him in her.

Jack was biting his lip, his face flushed and his eyes focused on what he was doing. She began to bounce up and down, letting out pleasured moans as she watched Jack hold her hips in place, his own lips parted as he let out soft gasps and groans.

"M-mma-a...aha...Jack...mm..." She panted out, gasping out loudly when Jack suddenly slammed into her with full force. He gripped her hair, tugging her closer to him, "Say it again. S-say my name again." He whispered. Ashi groaned out, feeling a whole new wave of pleasure from his roughness. "M-mm, J-jack... Jack..." She repeated his names in heated moans. Jack's hands moved down to her lips, rubbing her clit as she still pushed him in and out of her. "A-aah!" She gasped out, arching her back at the new feeling. She leaned down to bite at the other side of Jack's neck, moaning against it as he began to thrust harder and faster. "J-jack! Jack! A-ah.. M-mm, I'm going to c-cum!" She squealed, arching her back before Jack pulled out of her and slammed her onto the ground on her back. She grunted out, but then the next moment was moaning and squealing again when Jack began to lick her between her legs in fast, rapid licks.

It didn't take but a few seconds for Ashi to cum, she arched her back with a loud moan. "A-ah! J-jack! Mmm!" She leaned back, panting heavily before grunting when Jack moved on top of her, he was moving his hand up and down his member; his eyes resting on Ashi as he moaned quietly. Ashi gripped his legs, licking her lips slowly. "M-mm..C-cum for me, Jack." She cooed, licking her lips as Jack moaned loudly, cumming onto Ashi's chest.

Ashi panted out with Jack, looking in his eyes for a few moments.

Jack slowly sat down, pulling Ashi with him and into his lap. She continued to quietly pant, her gaze resting on the floor for a minute as they laid down and got comfortable, the sheet now on top of the both of them. She looked at his neck, smiling to see all the marks along his neck. "Mmm... I really marked you up, Samurai-.." She paused, blinking when she heard soft snoring. Looking further up, Ashi saw Jack with his eyes closed and lips parted; very much asleep.

She smiled some, letting out a quiet chuckle and snuggling closer to him, her eyes shutting as well.

"I won, Samurai."


End file.
